Carmila Ranford
Carmila Ranford is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of the Argent Crusade, she is a Crusader within the order and one of its champions. History Carmila joined the Argent Crusade at a young age, during the War with the Lich King she was only Twenty years old, inexperienced and barely trained she fought her way through Northrend with the Crusade and eventually made a name for herself during the assault on Scourgeholme. After the initial assault and loss of many of their knights, most of whom were captured, she returned and rescued them all, and lead a small assault that crippled their command forces. This allowed the Argent Crusade to lead a second and final attack that destroyed the Scourge fort and allowed them to advance deeper into Icecrown. Plot Carmila Ranford was chosen along with seven others to infiltrate Kararura as an advanced search party. While searching the town she suggested they separate to search the town more quickly. When she was refused by Mojin, she rebutted by saying that with their Hearthstones they can easily summon reinforcements and also regroup if needed. With some hesitation the group scattered themselves to locate the Shinigami. Carmila was attacked by hollows while she was separated, after a long battle she bested them all, and freeing their spirits to move onto the afterlife. Shortly after she was confronted by Toshiro Hitsuguya and Rangiku Matsumoto, who demanded her surrender, but instead she refused and attacked. In the short beginning of their bout she immobilized Matsumoto, before she face Toshiro alone. Later she used her Avenger form to fight against Toshiro on even ground. She speaks with him breifly on the reasons they are fighting, stating that her people know that the Shinigami were responsible as they sent a dying message. Later Carmila and Toshiro were fighting for a time, eventually Carmila was ensnared by a massive dragons mouth, but she escaped it with moderate injury. They discussed more upon the light and also the reason for the fighting between them, before Carmila stated that it was time to end their fighting. But before she could start her attack she was alerted that Draga was wounded, and with a moments hesitation she took flight and moved to rescue her. She sparred with Toshiro for a moment in the skies and was able to impale him upon a car before she escaped again. She arrived as Draga's location and found Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue over her prone form, she tried to call them off, but was attacked. She turned to find Toshiro there, as she attempts to retaliate she attacked from behind by Kisuke Urahara. She is thrown off balance and then captured, she is chained with Kido and placed with the rest of her captured party. Carmila was transported back to the Seireitei for confinement and later placed in the Tower of Penance. After Draga's escape she was freed from the tower and eventually traveled to the Twelfth Division to find their weapons. There they were attacked by the Quincy, Shaz Domino, and she attacked herself. Fighting off the Sternritter for a few minutes with everyone else before he was killed by Augustine. After the battle she along with everyone else moved to escape the Seireitei, going to the Senkaimon. On their way there they were attacked by three Sternritters, both her and Elyssire faced off against Berenice Gabrielli. Equipment Weapon: Blade of the Dawn - A Long silver blade, golden and blue script run along the surface of the blade. The hilt of formed after a hollow ring that holds the symbol of the Argent Crusade. Shield: Buckler of the Damned - A Shield that belonged to a fallen Paladin, cleansed in light and taken by Carmila from Scourgeholme. On it is the symbols for Lordaeron and also the Knights of the Silver Hand, from which the Fallen Paladin came from. Armor: Crusaders Pride - Silver and Golden armor presented to her by Tirion Fordring many years ago, along it are many marks of battle and honor and she also wears a small blue cape. Hearthstone '''- Standard Issue equipment for all personnel placed on the surface of a planet. Abilities and Skills '''Master Swordsman: Carmila is a master swordsman, easily able to use her sword in tandem with her shield, and facing off against powerful foes such as Shunsui Kyoraku. A Shinigami with incredible strength and skill who is a master swordsman in his own regard. Even facing against an experienced and highly skilled Sternritter who is Weapon Proficient. Enhanced Reflexes: Carmila is a skilled and strong warrior, despite this she is also very agile and fast, able to keep up with a seasoned Shinigami Captain and even counter some of his attacks. Even when facing against a Sternritter who is compariable to a Captain at full power she was able to redirect his sword from a killing blow and save her own life. Enhanced Strength: Despite being human Carmila is capable of fighting against stronger opponents. Holy Magic: Carmila can use the Holy Light, and with it she has shown to be immensely powerful. Taking on Captain Class opponent and also dozens of hollows at once. * Hammer of the Righteous - Carmila can send an ethereal hammer that can overturn and destroy a car. * Exorcism '''- Using her power she can pour her holy powers into others. * '''Holy Fire - Carmila has control over Holy Fire, using it to great effect in her battle against Kyoraku, which he noted she could control expertly well. She can even control it to a degree where it can harm those she chooses. Avenger: Carmila is among those that can invoke the Avenger, this is the power of the Holy Light that partially manifests into the channeller, making them an avatar of light. While in this form their powers and abilities are amplified and they also they gain new abilities. * Enhanced Holy Powers - Carmila's powers are amplified while becoming the Avenger, making her abilities much more lethal and dangerous. ** Holy Flame Shroud: Carmila is surrounded by the fire, protecting her from almost any force that could assail her. ** Enhanced Healing: Carmila can heal her wounds as she fights, although some take time to heal, as she did suffer a broken leg from an attack and was suffering through it in her fight. ** Flight: Carmila is capable of flight, able to glide and fly through the air with the use of her wings. Trivia Carmila Ranford is the original character of Jimmyjamster728.